Complicated
by RaphaelplusMikey
Summary: Sonic: His friends have known him for three years, but they know nothing of his past. Mobodeen: A country cut off from any other for seventeen years. When a strange newcomer makes it over the wall, Sonic's friends are surprised when they learn that Sonic knows him. Then they learn all sorts of things about Sonic that they never even guessed. SonAmy, Knuxonia, and Manouge.
1. Chapter 1

Confusion

Chapter One

**Me: So I'm making this story as my first. Not the first I've ever written, just the first that ever made its way off the paper. I'm not entirely sure where this story will go, I'm just going to follow my crazy brain process. I got my idea from The Mouse of Anon. Their Kleptomaniac series fascinates me, so the strangest plot bunny started to hang about. I know, I don't make sense. Alright Manic, DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Manic: Over dramatic much?**

**Me: o.0**

**Manic: Alright! I'll do it! Just stop giving me the crazy eyes!**

**Me: *smirk***

**Manic: She owns nothing except the crazy plot and a few OC's that may pop in here and there. All Sonic characters belong to SEGA, and Kleptomaniac belongs to The Mouse of Anon. Can we please start the story? She's getting those EYES again...**

**Me: If I didn't give credit to anybody who deserves it please tell me so I can fix the problem. o.0**

* * *

Manic's P.o.V.

I finished the song we had just been playing with a few final beats and twirled my drumsticks. The crowd cheered as we all took a bow. There was me at the drums, my sister Sonia at the keyboard, and my friend Flip on the guitar.

"Yo Manic!" Flip called. "Feel like doin' another encore?"

I laughed as my sister rolled her eyes at the tired, but happy, hedgehog. "Na, I can tell you don't really wanna do another. Besides, that was like, what? The fourth one?"

"No way dude! That couldn't've been the fourth! We're like, on the second!" Flip pushed his bangs out of his face for the umpteenth time that night.

My sister suddenly decided to butt in. "Actually, it was the fifth. If we don't leave now, Manic and I will have to carry you out!" That said, her keyboard turned into a swirl of pink light that settled on her neck and turned into a silver medallion.

Flip sighed in defeat and walked offstage carrying his guitar. My drums turned into bright green light and ended up as my medallion. After a quick cleanup and dinner at the bar, we left the underground pub and headed back to our van.

Once we got there Flip passed out on the couch. He was a hedgehog like my sister and me. He was black with brown covering his arms, stomach, and muzzle. A patch of white fur covered his chest. The tips of his quills were a bright green, while his two bangs that forever fell in his face were fire truck red. I laughed as his bangs tickled his nose and his snout twitched. When his eyes were open they were a dark brown. He wore a light brown vest much like my own and a pair of blue jean shorts. His shoes weren't too special, they were red and white with a spike extending off the back.

My examination of my friend led me to thinking of my appearance. I was green all over with my arms, snout, chest and stomach being tan. I had a giant mess of bangs on my forehead and two brass piercings on my left ear. My eyes were a golden brown. I wore a light brown vest that was just a little darker and three inches longer than Flip's. Around my ankles and wrists were my black bracelets with spikes on them. My shoes were just like Flip's, minus the spikes of course.

My attention wandered over to my sister as I heard the shower turn on. I snickered, typical Sonia! She was a neat freak, and she kept her violet fur and pink spines in perfect condition. She usually wears a red leotard and a purple skirt, along with matching purple boots and gloves. Her eyes were a dark red and when she was mad, those eyes were scary! That was the reason Flip hadn't bothered to argue with her earlier. When she got angry, Sonia could bring anyone to their knees with a single glare.

I laughed as I 'heard' Flip's dream. My empathetic abilities allowed me to feel other's emotions, and right now Flip was dreaming about how annoyed he was at his insomnia. I shook my head at the pure irony of it.

I sent out a random scan to check for any unknown visitors lurking around. With the assurance that nothing was going to sneak up on my sister and my friend, I got up to go to bed.

"Hey sis!" I called out as I passed the bathroom. "Don't forget to wash behind the ears!" I rolled my eyes as my sister thought up the image of her shoving my face in the sink specially for me.

As I laid there in my bed, I couldn't help but think of him. I fingered my medallion and felt the thrum of energy as it responded to my touch.

I could feel my sister Sonia through it and she could feel me, as long as we were both wearing our medallions.

The question was; did we not feel him because he wasn't wearing his? Or did something else happen?

As these thoughts and more ran through my head, I yawned and blinked sleepily. No sense of staying up late, worrying myself to death over a problem several years old. I rolled over onto my side and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_I was walking through the streets. It was late at night, and I knew I shouldn't be out here. Especially in this part of the city._

_I took out the note that I had found on my doorstep, leading me to this stupid stunt._

_"Meet me in the alley behind The Starlight Bar in downtown, at midnight,"_

_I sighed. "Why do these things always have to be at midnight?" I knew I should've at least left the note behind, that way if anything happened anyone searching for me would find it._

_I should've, but I didn't. I was pretty sure that the note was from my boyfriend. But, still. I shook my head at my own stupidity._

_It was too late to turn back now, I was here. I heard a few whoops and whistles as I passed the open doorway of the bar. I shivered and hurried past._

_As I waited in the dark alley I checked my watch: 12:28. I stayed for five more minutes._

_"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I growled to myself. I got to the entrance to the alley when someone grabbed me and threw a bag over my head. I struggled as I heard the sounds of a vehicle pulling up._

_I heard the sound of doors opening and I was pushed forwards. I landed on the floor, presumably in a van. Somebody grabbed my hands and wrestled them behind my back. A few minutes later I was tied hand and feet. More like duct taped, actually._

_"Hey, who are you? Where am I?" I received a blow to the back of the head as an answer and bit my lip to keep from crying out._

_What seemed like five hours later, but was probably only twenty minutes, I was picked up and carried out of the now stationary van. I struggled, not caring if I was dropped._

_"Hey, I'm not baggage! Put me down!" Suddenly, a brief moment of weightlessness and impact with a cold, hard surface. On second thought, maybe I did care._

_The bag was ripped off of my head. I was in a dark room...with somebody else._

_"I...who are you? Why'd you kidnap me? Where am I?" The other person was in a shadow and I couldn't make out any features. I began to panic, and started to babble. "My family doesn't have any money, we're actually kind of poor. I don't carry more than ten bucks at a time-"_

_"I'm not interested in money, yet." The stranger was a male, and there was a certain tone to his voice that I couldn't make out._

_"Umm... uh.." I gulped, fear slowly taking over. "What do you mean by uh... yet?" I flinched as he laughed a dark, creepy laugh._

_"Oh I plan on having lots of fun before sending the ransom note." He walked out of the shadows. I gasped as I saw his face, and then screamed when I saw the knife in his hand._

_He closed in on me, I couldn't move tied up. I heard his insane, maniacal laugh before my life went to spraint._

* * *

I screamed as I woke up from the 'dream'. I bolted from my bedroom to the bathroom in time to puke my guts out in the toilet.

After dry-heaving for fifteen minutes I had to take a shower. After experiencing what that girl had been going through...I would have thrown up again at the thought if there'd been anything to come up.

I eventually heard the sounds of somebody waking up and stumbling around over the running water. It was probably Flip. Even when he managed to get some sleep, his stubborn insomnia would wake him up.

I touched his mind, definitely him. Nobody else had such an open mind, yet so many secrets. Whenever I 'felt' his mind it was just like mine would be. If my surfer accent and 'not-exactly-sharpest-knife-in-the-kitchen' act was real.

But underneath that goofy exterior, Flip's mind held dark traces of secrets, lies, and pain. Even I could never figure out all that was going on in there.

I quickly brushed all thoughts of figuring out what was up out of my mind. If Flip needed to tell us, he would. Besides, I knew better than anybody else what it was like to have dangerous secrets.

As I turned the water off, memories came rushing back to me. The attack of empathy I had gone through, then having my sister kidnapped while I was still recovering and weak.

Being forced to tell my secret to my brother, and expecting him to hate me for it...

**FLASHBACK**

_"I'm a _monster_! _I'M_ the murderer Kleptomaniac! I've killed people! People that deserved it, but I still killed them! And I felt it as they died, felt it as if it was ME dying instead of them! _AND I DON'T REGRET DOING IT!_" I was sitting on the ground hugging my knees, sobbing._

_"Manic..." My brother looked at me with those green eyes of his. Then he shocked me._

_I felt my big brother hugging me. I looked at him, confused. "But...but I'm..."_

_"You're my brother." He smiled warmly at me. "We haven't known each other for very long, but you're family. Why would I hate you? I love you little bro, always will." His smile wavered a little. "I might not really understand why you do those things, but I'd like to think I have a pretty good idea." His soft smile turned into his trademark smirk."Now what's say you quit with the waterworks and we go rescue our sister?"_

_At that I broke down again. But this time, I was happy._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

(A.N. My first fluff! How'd it go?)

After I had gotten a hold of my emotions we had gone and rescued Sonia. Then we had to tell my sister... Yea, I STILL don't like remembering that..._interesting_ conversation.

* * *

Sonia's P.o.V.

I woke up hearing a small crash. I concentrated for a moment on a feeling, basically amounting to: _'Manic?'_

In response I saw an image of my brother wrapped in a towel watching as Flip tried to pick up a mess consisting of different foods.

One quick glance at the clock and I stormed out of my room. "Do you two have ANY idea what time it is? It's _three o'clock_ in the_ morning!_"

"Oh gee, Sonia, I didn' know it was that early!" Flip lowered his eyes and picked up a pieces of toast. "I jus' woke up, and I couldn't sleep. Then I got hungry! Then Manic came outta the shower, and I asked 'im what '_e_ was doin' up so early and then I tripped!" Flip gave me an apologetic look before standing and heading to our 'kitchen' with the ruined food.

While he was distracted a worried thought ran through my mind.

Manic rolled his eyes. "Cummon sis, I'm fine. It was just a little bad dream. Nothin' to worry 'bout, I'll be OK." He gave me a smile to reassure me.

I was still worried, but I accepted his words with a nod of my head. He headed back to his room to get dressed as I went back to mine. There wasn't any point in going back to sleep, so I brushed my quills and got ready for the day.

* * *

Flip was packing his guitar into its case. He had a troubled look on his face.

"Flip, what's wrong?" I asked. He sighed and scowled.

"I've got like, _no_ place ta hide The Zipper." He replied, using the name he had given his instrument. "I can't bring it with me, the place that I'm goin' ta doesn't exactly like music if ya get ma drift."

I nodded as Manic walked in the room in time to hear his words. "Ya know, Flip, you can jus' leave The Zipper with us." Flip looked up as I agreed with my brother.

"Yea, what better place to hide it then with the Sonic Underground?" I smiled at the look of relief on his face.

"Uh, thanks guys! I was tryin' ta come up with a way ta ask you two ta hold onta it." He smiled back, a little embarrassed. A thoughtful look crossed his face as he absent-mindedly brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"Ya know, I jus' thought of somethin'." The look on Manic's face as Flip said that, which Flip seemed to miss completely, worried me. "You two are named _Sonic_ Underground, and I know that you guys _used_ ta have a guitar player, and everyone always talks about the royal _triplets_. So..." Suddenly Flip saw the troubled look on our faces and he got worried. "Umm... so... What happened to 'im?"

Seeing the sad looks on our faces Flip started to panic. "But, you guys don't have ta tell me. I mean, it's family stuff... In fact, I shouldn't even've asked-"

Manic cut him off. "Na Flip, it's not your fault. Besides, we would've told you eventually." Flip visually relaxed as I started to talk.

"You're right about Sonic Underground, we named it after our brother." Flip and Manic sat down on opposite ends of the couch and I sat in my chair. "He was bright blue, with tan on his arms, muzzle, and stomach. His eyes were a real vibrant green..." I trailed off, lost in memory.

My brother picked up for me. "You know the story of how we all got together." He laughed. "Every Resistance member there IS knows it. Well, three years ago we kinda got in a fight, and Sonic went after Robotnik by himself." I knew Manic felt most responsible for the fight so I continued.

"We waited for him to come back, but he never did. We then received word that Robotnik had left the country and Snively was in charge."

Flip blew at his bangs. "So THAT'S why SWATbots took over all of a sudden."

I nodded. "We think that Robotnik is trying to take over neighboring countries, but the security on the border is so tight nobody can get through."

"Well, I'm sorry that he disappeared like that. Knowin' you two he's probably been tryin' ta come back." Flip's face fell as a few tears fell from my eyes.

"That, or he can't come back at all..."

* * *

**Me: Mwahaha! Cliffy! Sort of... Hey Manic, how'd your alter ego like how I made you guys upset?**

**Manic: You do realize I'm technically HIS alter ego, right?**

**Me: What?**

**Manic: Yea. You see-**

**Kleptomaniac: YARGH! YOU MADE ME CRY! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!**

**Me *slaps Kleptomaniac* One: Snap out of it. Two: I didn't make you cry, just your sister. Three: Cuz I could!**

**Manic: I hate it when this happens.**

**Me and Kleptomaniac: *suddenly get in a cat fight***

**Manic: Please read and review so these two will stop fighting each other.**

**PS: If you guys haven't figured out who their brother is by now... Just.. wait for it...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Oh my freaking gosh, sososososo sorry about the long wait. I didn't have any access to a computer or anything, and I only just now remembered that I had a story to write! PLEASE forgive me! Btw, changed the title because I accidently put the wrong C word in, lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING except the plot, my freaky interpretations, and a few OCs that might pop up here and there. Seriously, why would this story be on if I owned these things?**

* * *

Sonic's P.o.V.

I smirked as I destroyed Eggman's 'ultimate invention'. Again. I mean seriously, the guy needed to come up with a new name for those ridiculous things.

Eggman was standing up in his hovercraft thing, I always forgot it's name, and screaming at the top of his lungs. "You wretched pincushion! You may have beat me this time, but I'll get you eventually!"

I laughed as I ran off. " Yea sure, keep telling yourself that."

I boosted my speed and in in less then five minutes I reached mine and Tails' house. I stopped briefly and smirked as I saw a familiar motorcycle parked out front.

"Let's see what faker's doing here.." I muttered as I walked, quickly of course, up the steps and pushed the door open.

Only to find an empty living room. I quickly shot upstairs and saw my friends standing outside the door to our guest room. There was Tails, Amy, Rouge, Shadow, Omega, and Knuckles. I briefly wondered how the robot had gotten through the door. '_Dang it.'_ I thought, I had forgotten that Knuckles was coming over for movie night. I didn't even like it that much, Amy and Tails just made me do it because I 'needed to bond with my friends outside of life-threatening situations'. What did that even mean anyway?

"Hey guys! I just got back from beating Eggman... again. What's going on?" When Amy saw me she squealed and hugged me.

"Hey Sonic! I missed you!" I rolled my eyes in amusement and smiled as I hugged my girlfriend. She just never seemed to get any LESS excited over our relationship.

"Yeah, missed you too Ames." Tails simply smiled and waved in greeting. I proceeded to detach the pink parasite from my chest. " So, what's going on?" I asked again.

"Well hun, it's kind of a long story." Rouge answered. "You see, G.U.N.'s recently been interested in a country not too far from here named Mobodeen."

My heart skipped a beat at her words, but lucky for me nobody noticed.

Rouge continued, oblivious. "Mobodeen was the first, and currently only, country to be taken over by Eggman, then known by Robotnik. In fact, it's been under lockdown for seventeen years. Eggman's got the place so secure that nobody's been able to get in or out." At that statement, I had to fight to keep my face under control.

Again she continued, but this time I noticed Knuckles give me a curious look and Shadow looking at me. "We were sent out to check over the border, to see if we could find a gap in the defense. At one point we heard sounds of a scuffle on the other side." When we arrived we saw someone fly over the wall. Literally, he had a jetpack on and was trying to fly over. The jetpack got hit with a laser and he crash landed before we got there. It's a good thing he wasn't that far off the ground." Rouge gave a look at Shadow that meant she was ticked off at him for something.

"Mister 'I'm not leaving my bike' wouldn't chaos control us back, and the guy was knocked out cold. You guys were closer then G.U.N. HQ, so we took him here." She finished with a small motion towards the room to indicate where he was now.

I was _incredibly _curious about who it might be. Was it someone who I knew? Was it someone who knew _me_? That thought got me worried. It was probably a member of The Resistance, and every Resistance member there WAS knew about the Sonic Underground and it's members.

Tails saw my slightly worried expression and luckily misinterpreted it for something else. "He's alright, just a few bumps and bruises. In fact, he'd already woken up by the time they got here. Want to see him?"

"Sure!" I smiled, hiding my nervousness.

He opened the door and walked in, while I followed with the others coming in after me. Omega just stood in the doorway because he wouldn't fit through.

He was awake like Tails had said, and he was also sitting up looking out the window. He was a young lion, about my age.

No, it couldn't be.

"Thank you for helping me out of that mess." He said, hearing the door open. His familiar voice rubbed against my conscience like an old wound.

That voice... It... It couldn't be!

He turned to face us and my body went rigid with shock.

"My name is Cyrus and-" His face turned from friendly and neutral to a mirror of my own shock as he saw me. We locked eyes and I just could just see the many questions swimming in them.

The others were confused, I knew they were probably wondering what was going on.

Out of all the people that could have gone over that wall, why did it have to be Cyrus?! The leader of The Resistance, and one of the best friends I had in Mobodeen.

His jaw worked on open air for a few seconds before he managed to form words. "S... Sonic?" His voice was desperate, begging for me to be real.

All the other people in the room stared at me, wondering how he knew my name.

I took a step backwards, shaking my head to try and shake off the memories his appearance brought. " I... I gotta... I just can't... I have to get out of here!" I turned to run and Knuckles grabbed my arm.

"sonic, how do you two know each other?!" His question was almost a shout as he tried to bring me out of my dazed state. My ears were pressed so close to my head it felt like they were fusing with my skull. My eyes were wide with shock and my heart was pounding faster then ever before.

I shook my head. "I... Knuckles..." I yanked my arm from his grasp and bolted from the room, breaking the sound barrier in a millisecond.

I ran away from the house as fast as I could, vaguely aware of Shadow attempting to follow me. I reached a speed that Shadow could never compete with, running anywhere.

I wasn't ready to face my past just yet, I needed to think. Alone.

* * *

Knuckles' P.o.V.

When Sonic had been listening to /rouge, I saw him twitch. Normally it would be fine, perfectly normal for Sonic. He did that all the time. The guy could barely sit down for more then ten seconds for crying out loud! But I happened to catch Sonic's eyes when he twitched. instead of that warm, happy, hyperactive look that he normally had, the look that always made me want to punch him in the face and shove some Z-Quil down his throat, he was dead serious. Almost intimidating, not that I'd ever admit it, he was THAT serious. I didn't understand it, but I told myself that I'd ask him about it later.

And _then _we walked into the room. I had already met the lion and talked to him a bit, he was pretty polite for someone who had just gotten shot out of the sky.

Sonic had seemingly frozen solid as soon as he saw the guy, and the lion had reacted the same way. When it began to seem as if they knew each other I began to grow suspicious.

If there was no contact with Mobodeen for seventeen years, how did Sonic know this guy? Matter of fact, wasn't Sonic seventeen?

By the time Sonic ran off, I was completely confused. Shadow ran off after him to try and bring him back and the lion, Cyrus, I told myself, seemed to be just as shocked as the rest of us, if not more so.

We all just stood there for a minute before Amy voiced what we were all thinking: "What the spraint just happened?"

This seemed to bring Cyrus back, though he still seemed dazed. "We... We thought he had _died..._" He mumbled, half to himself.

He now had all our attention. "Cyrus," Tails began slowly. "How do you Know Sonic?"

Cyrus looked up at us. "Sonic was one of my best friends growing up..." All our eyes widened and a few jaws fell open. His next sentence blew us away.

"And... Sonic is the crown prince of Mobodeen_."_

* * *

Shadow's P.o.V.

I soon realized that I wasn't going to catch Sonic if he didn't want me to. I scowled as I realized that in all the races we had had, Sonic had simply been toying with me. That yiffed me off.

I decided that going back and collecting more information from Cyrus would be more productive.

Once I got back it was clear that Cyrus had shared some crucial bit of information. Everyone was staring at the young lion with their mouths ready to catch flies. They didn't even notice me _walk in._ That yiffed me off.

"What happened?" I demanded.

Silence. It _really _yiffed me off.

"What. Happened." I said through clenched teeth. When this was all over I was going to go find that idiot who said that silence was golden and toss him off a cliff. And I would laugh too. I really would.

More silence. This was getting old. I had to give Knuckles some credit, he was at least _trying _to say something. His mouth was opening and closing, but nothing was coming out. This was REALLY yiffing me off.

"Omega. What. the. Yiff. Happened." I was VERY aggravated and trying to calm myself down. At least the _robot_ would answer a direct question.

"CYRUS HAS STATED NOT ONLY THAT HE GREW UP WITH SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, BUT THAT SONIC IS THE CROWN PRINCE OF MOBODEEN."

Now I understood why everyone was so shocked. I was too.

Omega's monotone voice seemed to bring everyone else out of it.

Amy immediately got this stupid dreamy eyed look on her face. "MY Sonic, is a _Prince?"_

rouge got that same look on her face as when she sees a chaos emerald. Yiffing thief and her jewels.

Tails' eyes rolled up in his head and he fell on the floor.

Omega beeped. "PROCCESSING... PROCCESSING... COMPILING DATA..."

Knuckles' face was pure disbelief. "WHAT THE SPRAINT DO YOU MEAN SONIC'S A _PRINCE?!"_

I stood there watching the chaos around me as they shouted and yelled. My anger grew and grew along with it.

I was yiffed off.

**SHUT THE SPRAINT UP!" **I yelled.

Everybody stared at me and the room was perfectly silent. Tails slowly sat up, confused and dazed.

"Now Cyrus." My voice was steady, and the raw anger I put in it would keep everyone in line. "Maybe you should tell us a few things."

* * *

"First, I'd like to know you're names and how _you _know Sonic." It was the first thing he had said once everyone was sitting and slightly calmed down.

Tails went first. "My name is Miles Prower, but everybody calls me Tails. Sonic kind of uh..." He gulped and smiled shyly. "Sonic adopted me as his brother."

Amy was quick to follow. "I'm Amy Rose! Sonic is my boyfriend!" Cyrus blinked at that.

"Knuckles, Guardian of the Master Emerald." Knuckles kept it quick. "He's a friend."

"I AM E-123 OMEGA. SONIC IS AN ALLY." Cyrus looked warily at the giant robot.

"The name's Rouge, Rouge the bat. Sonic's a friend of mine." Knuckles mumbled something involving 'thief'. She shot him a glare.

Before I could introduce myself Rouge did so for me. "Mr. Grumpy over there is Shadow, at the moment he's Sonic's main rival." Cyrus looked at me with respect in his eyes.

"Well, I am the current leader of The Resistant movement in Mobodeen against Robotnik." It was my turn to look at him with respect, he was pretty young for something that big.

"Maybe I should explain a little of Mobodeen's history. The Royal Hedgehog family has ruled for countless years. Seventeen years ago, Robotnik was the advisor to our beloved Queen Aleena. A mere few days after he betrayed her and took over her throne after casting her out, she gave birth to three triplets. The girl was named Sonia, and the two boys were named Manic and Sonic."

"Wait," Tails interrupted. "So, technically I have another brother and a sister?"

Cyrus laughed. "Yeah, technically you do." The idea of this seemed to make the young ox very happy. "Anyway, the ancient Oracle of Delphius told Aleena of a prophesy. He told her she must separate with her children, and when the time came they would meet again to form the council f four and overthrow Robotnik. So she left them in the care of different adoptive parents. Sonia grew up under the watch of a noble, and learned the ways of the court and nobility." Amy seemed interested in that.

"I'm not sure that it was meant to be this way, but somehow Manic grew up under the care of a master thief. He grew up learning his way around the streets and the skills of that particular... trade. Trust me, he's GOOD at it too." Rouge looked fascinated by this Manic guy.

"Sonic was raised by the brother of the deceased king, Sir Charles. Sonic grew up learning about The Resistance and rebellion in general." Cyrus smiled sadly. "Chuck was also one of the best members The Resistance had."

"Had?" I said, raising my eyebrow. I had realized in the past few minutes that while Sonic had known all about my past, his was completely shrouded in mystery. I thought _I_ was supposed to be doing the whole 'dark and secretive' thing.

Cyrus' face grew sad. "Chuck was... caught and roboticized four years ago. Sonic had only _just_ met Manic and Sonia for the first time when Chuck was captured. I believe that he also did the same to Manic and Sonia's adoptive parents, though they've never really talked about it." He quickly changed the subject.

"Once those three got together you could hardly keep them apart." the lion said with a smile. "They grew really close over the short course of a year. Heck, they even formed a band. Sonic Underground. Even after all these years, Manic and Sonia still call themselves that."

"So, how did Sonic ever get over here?" Knuckles seemed to be having trouble taking it all in.

"Three years ago, before he came here I presume, Sonic got in an... argument with his siblings. I don't know what it was about, but I know that it made Sonic _really _mad. He went off to challenge Robotnik, alone." Cyrus was obviously upset about this, and I could see the other practically leaning out of their seats in anticipation.

"He didn't come back. We heard reports that Robotnik had left the country and... We reasoned that he must have no longer seen any threat from the Resistance and... We thought he had died." Cyrus shook his head as if to get rid of the memory.

"I have only one more question." At the sound of my voice everyone turned to me, already knowing what it was. "Why did you decide to fly over the wall?"

Cyrus hung his head and sighed. "When Robotnik left he put his nephew, Snively, in charge of the country. Snively increased the amount of SWAT-bots by the thousands. Sonic, Manic, and Sonia were the main team in charge of locating and destroying SWAT-bot factories. While Sonia and Manic did their best, they couldn't take as many risks as before. And without Sonic to run in, drop a bomb, and run out, there were a lot more times when they were forced to abort the mission. Needless to say, The Resistance has dwindled over the years. We made the decision to attempt breaching the wall, I was the best choice since I knew the most about our situation and, quite frankly, I wanted to make sure the job got done myself. My mission is to find allies also against Robotnik, and somehow get back to continue the fight."

"Well, Cyrus," Amy stood up and smiled. "I think you just found some allies."

Cyrus smiled right back. "Thank you very much. Now, maybe you can tell me what Sonic's been up to over here."

Amy plopped right back down with a sigh. "It's a _really_ long story..."

* * *

**Me: Like I said up top, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I hope you don't mind me not adding her telling the whole Sonic story... You can probably fill in the gaps. I don't know enough about Sonic to do all that. I won't annoy you with whatever weird version it would turn out as, because I hate having to read through FOUR TO SIX FRICKIN CHAPTERS just reading about things that have pretty much nothing to do with the story.**

**Manic: You DO know you're insane, right?**

**Me: Yup. My motto; Crazy, Loud, and Proud. Why do you ask?**

**Sonic: BECAUSE YOU HOGTIED ME AND HUNG ME OVER A FIRE FOR TRYING TO LOOK IN YOUR SKETCHBOOK! YOU. ARE. INSANE!**

**Me: Heh heh, HOGtied. And thank you, I take that as a compliment.**

**Sonic: AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!**

**Me: Read and Review please!**

**Manic: And stay away from her sketchbook if you want to live!**

**Me: o.0 One O'clock in the morning, with school tomorrow, I'm very unstable right now! *eye twitches* Stay away! *holds sketchbook to chest and hisses* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for an update, been taking my time with writing and all that. I also had this one period where for a solid week I had to stay up till 11 o'clock at night just working on homework! Yep, life is already busy for me. But I pounded down on myself today to finish this chapter and post it! Hope you enjoy! ^^**

**Thanks to my five reviewers: WriterOnARoll, The Mouse of Anon, Eggman hater, Gaby (guest), and the two anonymous guests!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANYTHING. SEGA owns Sonic and all that, The Mouse of Anon owns the idea for Kleptomaniac, and I own Flip and this storyline. Oh wait! Guess I do own _something_...**

* * *

Sonic's P.o.V.

Once Shadow gave up, I slowed down. Eventually, I just stopped.

Somehow I had ended up by a small pond. It was surrounded by weeping willows, their long branches dipping into the water. The sun shone from just the right spot, it peeked through a small hole in the thick treetops and reflected off the still waters.

It was such a peaceful scene. I sat down at the edge of the pond, being careful not to slip. I closed my eyes in thought.

_/What do I do? I have to go back at some point, there's no running and hiding from this one. With how good a tracker Knuckles is, there's no way I could stay away forever./ _My thoughts took a different turn.

_/I want to see my brother and sister again, I really do! But my friends... they probably won't trust me after this. Cyrus is probably telling them all about it right now. Sonia and Manic are going to be more then a little mad about me running off... Geez, was it only three years ago? Sonia's definitely going to be so _yiffed_ at me for not wearing my medallion all that time../ _My thoughts were chaotic, jumping back and forth in my head. I began to feel a headache coming on.

_/What do I do? If I go back to Mobodeen, everyone will expect a prince. I'm not a prince, not really... I never was. Sonia can do all that fancy stuff, not me. even Manic with his empathy would make a better prince, and eventually King, then me./ _I sighed, looking down at the water.

My refection looked back at me, seemingly urging me to follow my heart, however cheesy that sounded. _/If there's one thing for sure, I _have _to go back. I just miss them so much... But what is everyone going to say about my being gone? They're definitely not going to be happy about it.. And my friends..?/_ I shook my head. My friends were going to be mad that I never told them. I smiled as I imagined their reactions over me being a prince, minus the angry part of course.

Amy would just be _so HAPPY_ that her boyfriend was royalty.

Tails would probably come as close to having a heart attack as anyone as young as he was could get. After all, since I adopted him as my brother that technically made _him_ a prince too.

Knuckles wouldn't believe it. Then he'd be angry, as in, _pissed. _After all, it was something you generally tell your friends and other then Tails I had known him the longest. But what was I going to say? By the time I had thought of telling him, he was already a good friend. 'Oh hey Knuckles, just letting you know. I'm a runaway prince, and the past YEAR that you've known me I forgot to tell you.' I snorted at the thought.

Rouge... Actually wouldn't care that much, except for the part where I never told them. She would just be _begging_ me to give her some treasure or something. As if_ I_ had any jewels. Eggman pretty much cleared the treasury out back in Mobodeen anyway.

Omega would just be Omega. He would accept it, it fit all the facts. Besides, G.U.N. would find this story _real _interesting. I groaned, G.U.N.! I had forgotten all about them! Once this got out, NOTHING would be the same...

Shadow? I wasn't so sure about him. He'd probably be surprised, not that he'd show it. Other then that... I had no clue how he'd react.

I sat there, thinking about all of my friends both in and out of Mobodeen. Then it hit me. Literally, it felt like a train had just crashed in my head.

Somehow, rumors of Kleptomaniac had gotten through the border. They weren't taken as seriously as in Mobodeen, there wasn't any actual evidence that he COULD be real after all. But that was OUTSIDE of Mobodeen, INSIDE he was a very real thing. Kleptomaniac, the name was whispered in fear by both the crooks who roamed the streets and the members in The Resistance. My friends were experts at finding things out that they aren't supposed to know, that's the primary reason we can keep Eggman from doing too much damage in the first place. How would they react when they found out that the deadly demon Kleptomaniac, who killed dozens of people, was not only far from being a demon, but was also my brother?

Not to mention, with all the stories that people told nobody ever told the most important fact about Kleptomaniac: The people that he killed were all murderers, rapists, kidnappers, the very Pitbottom scum of the streets. In Mobodeen, there was a rather moderate sized group of people who considered Kleptomaniac a type of avenging angel. And that was three years ago, who knew how many more had taken that point of view since I'd been gone?

I sighed and buried my face in my hands, letting out a groan. "Gee. My life just LOVES to tie itself in knots, doesn't it..."

* * *

Amy's P.o.V.

It was so exciting! Sonic was a PRINCE! At first I was shocked. Well, who wouldn't be? Even Shadow had almost freaked out once he heard.

Right now everyone had calmed down a bit. Well, except for me. I just couldn't stop smiling! I guess I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, because all of a sudden I heard something that made me _really _mad.

"Why wouldn't he tell us?" Knuckles growled, looking like he was about to hit someone. "We _are _his friends, aren't we? So WHY didn't he tell us!"

Nobody said anything, they just sat there with gloomy expressions. Where they actually doubting _Sonic_? "Wait a second!" I exclaimed as I stood up. "What do you mean 'why didn't he tell us'? He's Sonic! He didn't want us to be nervous around him, he probably was worried about how we'd react!" I looked around at all my friends, searching for understanding. They looked like they didn't believe me!

I found one strong face. Cyrus looked me in the eyes before speaking his piece. "She's right you know." Everyone's attention was suddenly on him and I sat down, glad to be out of the spotlight. "Sonic may or may not be different now, but I knew him for a long time. Heck, I was one of his best friends. He never wanted to be famous, or some great leader. I still remember when we were little and we'd play games all the time, he refused to play something if there was the possibility of him being a leader. He'd always push me into that role, and then pretend that he was a vigilante that I had to deal with." He smiled and laughed, I could see some of the others trying to hold back snorts of amusement.

"Every time a member of The Resistance met him they'd bow, call him 'His Majesty', and act like he was about to cut their heads off at any given moment. He _hated_ it. He always made sure that every person he knew thought of him as a normal person, and a friend." Cyrus paused to let it sink in. He then smiled and continued. "The day Sonic found out he was a prince he freaked out. Practically went nuts the second we weren't being shot at by SWATbots and he had time to think about it." He laughed and I made a mental note to ask about _that _story in detail some other time. "He started going on about how he didn't want to have to sit still on some lame throne with some ridiculous crown, signing stupid papers all day."

Tails laughed. "Yeah, that does sound like something Sonic would do."

Shadow gave Cyrus his typical scathing glance, and I was surprised to see him hold it. For most people, it took months before they could have Shadow look at them without flinching. "I understand _that._ If we had known he was a prince, we may have acted differently around him." He said, unusually understanding of Sonic's position. I was also surprised by how much Shadow was speaking, he normally stayed quiet unless absolutely necessary. Knuckles made a move to interrupt the black hedgehog but was grumpily silenced by a single glance. "What I don't understand is why Sonic reacted to seeing you the way he did."

I stared at Shadow._ /Wasn't it obvious?/_

Cyrus sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I don't get it either." I gave the lion a dumbfounded look, which he completely missed. "I mean, you'd think he'd be glad to see me. Instead he acted like he was some sort of criminal..."

"What the Yiff!" I jumped out of the chair where I was sitting with a shout. "Don't you get it?!" I yelled. I stared at the blank, mildly surprised around me with disbelief. "Sonic acted like that because he was scared!"

Shadow rolled his eyes, a rare show of amusement, while Knuckles snorted. Tails looked at me with confusion. "Sonic? Scared?" The fox asked. "What is there for him to be scared of?"

I let out an annoyed huff before pausing to decide how I would approach this situation. "Out of everyone here, no offense Cyrus and Tails, I know Sonic the best." I stated. Tails simply nodded in agreement, while Cyrus looked a bit undecided over whether or not that was true. "Sonic knew that once he beat Eggman for good, he'd eventually have to go back to Mobodeen. But he _definitely_ didn't expect to do that anytime soon." Everyone looked at me weirdly. "What? Do you think Sonic's stupid? He knows Cyrus will want him to go back with him." Cyrus looked down at his lap guiltily.

"So what?" Shadow sent his spine chilling gaze in my direction. "That doesn't explain why he ran off."

I rolled my eyes. "Do I have to spell out everything for you? Don't you get it? Sonic needs time to think things over." I finally sat back down in my seat again. "By now he's probably thinking himself in circles and giving himself a headache. He should be coming back sometime soon, and you guys should NOT make a big deal about this whole thing. Sonic's a good guy, but if we pressure him too much or freak him out any more then he already is he might just snap."

Tails nodded. "Wait, what do you mean by 'by now'?" Tails asked, tilting hi head slightly. _/Oh God, I can't stand it when he does that! It' so cute!/_ He continued talking and took a look at the clock. "You make it sound as if- Woah!" His eyebrows rose in disbelief as he read it. "We've been talking for five hours?"

Everyone else looked at the object with varying degrees of surprise, in Shadow's case almost none. I shrugged.

"Time flies." Was all I said, hauling myself to my feet once more. "I'm going to go wait in the living room." I sent all of them a glare before walking out the door. I was secretly pleased when Tails and Knuckles flinched slightly, I had been trying to do that for ages!

* * *

Sonic's P.o.V.

I sat there for about seven hours. The sun had set and the stars shined in the pool of water.

My thoughts were still confused, but I had to head back home. Everyone was probably worried. I sighed as I stood up and stretched. I so did NOT want to have to deal with this.

"They are _so _going to kill me.." I groaned, running my hand through my quills carefully. I ran back to the house much slower then I had left it. While before it had taken only ten to twenty minutes to reach the glade, it now took almost an hour to get back home. Didn't help that I wasn't exactly sure where I was.

I paused in the driveway, taking in the light shining through the windows like a beacon and the motorcycle still parked out front.

I continued and again I paused, this time on the front porch. I mentally prepared myself for what I was about to face. I took a deep breath to try and calm myself down.

I slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside. The scene I was presented with was remarkably calm.

Everyone but Omega, who was nowhere in sight, was sitting in the living room. Tails sat on the couch with Amy. They both had slightly worried expressions on their faces but it cleared away once I came in.

Knuckles was sitting in an armchair next to the couch. He looked irritated, but as soon as he saw me it turned to full blown anger. I flinched slightly, despite my preparation.

Rouge was standing behind the couch. She watched me with interest, but nothing else.

Cyrus was sitting in an armchair. I didn't know what his expression was, I avoided his gaze.

Shadow was standing up leaning on the wall. His eyes were closed but they opened at the sound of me closing the door behind me. He gave me a calm look, and I was grateful. Having at least _one _neutral face made me feel a little more relaxed.

I stood there for a few awkward minutes, with them just staring at me.

Knuckles was about ready to burst, but then Amy gave him a weird look. He calmed himself a little, if with some difficulty. I looked at them strangely, confused.

A few more minutes passed and I began to fidget. It seemed they were feeling just as awkward as I was. Amy was the first to break the silence.

"Come sit down." She patted the spot on the couch between her and Tails. I walked over and sat down. Amy grabbed my hand while Tails put his hand on my shoulder. I opened my mouth to try to speak, but nothing came out. I coughed and tried again.

"Did... did Cyrus uh.. tell you guys?" My voice was quiet, and I still refused to meet said lion's gaze. Amy squeezed my hand.

"Yeah, he did." Amy said. "He told us everything." She smiled at me.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Knuckles yelled, it was more of an accusation then a question.

"Knuckles!" Amy said sharply, coming to my defense. I looked at her in surprise and she looked at me supportively. "We all understand why you didn't say anything, well at least MOST of us." She growled the last part, glaring at a certain echidna.

I looked up at all of them this time, each one of them looked back at me with understanding, if a little bit grudgingly from Knuckles.

"Cyrus," I said, looking him in the eyes. "I'm sorry." He smiled kindly at me.

"Sonic, if there's anyone to apologize to it's Sonia and Manic for how worried they've been." He smirked slightly at me.

I flinched. "She's going to kill me isn't she." I mumbled, only half joking.

That annoying lion just laughed at me. I glared at him.

"So Sonic," Amy said, changing topics because she didn't realize how serious the possibility was. "Are you ready to go back to Mobodeen? We'd better leave before G.U.N. thinks of checking on Shadow, Rouge, and Omega." I looked up at her. Her words were something I'd wanted to hear for a _long _time. Without coming out and saying it, she had just told me that it was okay, she wasn't mad at me. She was still my friend, and she wasn't going to make me do this alone. The expecting look on everyone else's faces told me that they felt the same.

"Not quite," I said, remembering something. "I need to grab something." I stood up and ran quickly to my room. I stopped at my dresser. It had a mirror on it, but was otherwise completely bare. I opened the top drawer almost reverently.

I reached inside and felt around the top for the item I had hidden there. I found the leather strap it hung on, and pulled it out. I stood there, staring at the object as it just hung there.

Amy, Tails, and Cyrus walked into the room. Amy and Tails seemed curious about the object I was examining.

"What is that Sonic?" Tails asked before Amy did.

I didn't say anything. Cyrus knew what it was, and he smiled. "Ready to get back in action?" His words held more meaning then either Amy or Tails knew.

I slowly reached my other hand up and touched the silver object. My body tingled all over as the item glowed and flashed a bright blue, the same blue as my fur.

I slipped the object on and examined it for a minute. It was a silver medallion in the shape of a two necked guitar. The end of it had two spikes extending off of it in an imitation of my quills. I smiled as my medallion thrummed to me in response to my touch.

"Yeah Cyrus, I'm ready."

* * *

Manic's P.o.V.

Flip ended up leaving that night. Not too long after he left, Sonia was asleep and I was laying in my bed staring at the ceiling. I knew what I had to do.

I got up and switched my vest for a black leather jacket. I slid my two knives into the inside pocket, and my metal drumsticks into an outside pocket.

It was easy slipping out. Once I was on the streets, I changed. Everything about me, the way I walked, the way I talked, the way I moved, even the way I looked at people changed.

The few people I passed took one look at me and hid. It didn't matter that they didn't specifically know I was Kleptomaniac, they knew that someone was going to die tonight. And soon.

Kleptomaniac was going hunting.

I used my empathy to find my target, the mind of the girl I had seen in my 'dream'. It led me to an abandoned hotel, and my soon to be victim was in the lobby. The girl I had felt last night was in a cold, damp place slightly underground. Probably a wine cellar.

I walked straight through the front door. They all stared at me for a second before doing anything. The target's goons rushed me first, there were three of them.

They honestly weren't that great at fighting. But they knew how to work together, distracting me and having their companions move in when I wasn't looking. They could have gotten me many times, but my empathy let me know when one was trying to sneak up on me.

I hadn't managed to get in any real good attacks, but that was soon going to change. I threw myself at the ferret. He was the one who obviously had more skill and tact then the others, but he still was unable to dodge in time and I stabbed him in the gut. I flinched as, through his mind, I felt blood pouring from me and a gut-wrenching (no pun intended) pain from my stomach.

I pulled my knife out and kicked him away. He fell to the ground with a hoarse shout, clutching at his abdomen. The biggest of the remaining two, a tiger, hit me in the back of the head. I cursed my foolish mistake, I had focused too long on a single opponent. It was such a _rookie _thing to do. My hand flew up to my head as I stumbled from the force of the blow.

There was the sound of the front door creaking slowly open. I cursed again, somebody had heard something and came to investigate. That or they were the goons' backup. I hoped it wasn't the latter. The tiger fell to the ground yelling, and I had my answer.

I immediately jumped to a better position and felt my unknown ally as we went side-to-side. I couldn't see him/her, I was FAR from stupid enough to let my eyes wander in battle. He/She was another hedgehog, I could tell by the quills that poked my side. The tiger jumped up and cussed us to high heaven. I stiffened as I 'felt' my ally's mind and heard his voice at the same time.

"Here kitty kitty, wanna play a game?" My ally ducked the tiger's angry swing, and I stabbed him in the side while his defense was down. The tiger fell with my knife still in him, the shock from the blow too much for him to stand at the moment.

We turned to the remaining foe. It was a wolf, a rare maned wolf in fact. I silently cursed my sister's attempts at teaching me the stranger political parties that often formed from different breeds. I always ended up thinking of some random fact when the situation least called for it. My friend was sure to use the wolf's species to our advantage.

"Well, that is so funnay! Ah thought only dogs acted like little servants ta their masters!" His voice rang out mockingly and the canine snarled at us.

"I ain't got no _master_!" He yelled, jumping at the other hedgehog. I then saw something that made my stomach churn at how oblivious I had been of my ally.

In a remarkable show of skill and balance, the hedgehog pushed backwards onto his hands and pushed off into the air in what looked like one fluid movement. The hedgehog collided feet first with the wolf, _while both of them were in midair!_

They landed on the ground with the wolf on the bottom. His head hit the floor with an agonizing crack. My friend hopped off him and looked me in the face for the first time, surprise bloomed across his features and he was about to speak when I beat him to it.

"No time to explain," I said with no trace of my fake accent. "There's still the boss to take care of."

There was a quick blur of movement, and suddenly my original target held my friend with a knife pressed to his throat.

"Drop the knife or I slit his neck!" He said. I knew he wasn't kidding, he truly wasn't ready to hesitate to kill my friend. He looked to be some sort of crocodile hybrid, though I had no idea what the other species would be.

"Drop the knife." He growled, pressing the knife so that a thin stream of blood came from my friend's neck. I was surprised at how calm he was, even in the situation he was currently in his mind showed not a hint of fear that he might die.

I dropped my knife. I was about to try and negotiate, but a smile tickled my lips as a strange plan ran it's way through my ally's mind.

"What's so funny!" My target growled in frustration that his threat apparently wasn't being taken seriously.

"This!" My friend grabbed the hybrid's arms and held them away from his body in a position that looked unnatural for both of them. _/Are... Are arms even supposed to _bend _like that?!/_ He leaned back and put all his weight on our opponent, lifting his legs into the air and putting them between the legs of the other. He then hooked his feet around the hybrid's ankles. He threw his weight around in a rather tricky way, pulling his legs forward with our opponent's legs following suit. They toppled backwards with the hybrid being stuck at the bottom. Once they hit the floor my friend rolled off of him, letting go of all his limbs. _/Huh. Look at that, he managed to take the knife with him./_ I swung down, snatched up my knife, and flung it in one motion at an impossible speed.

The knife was buried up to it's hilt in his chest. He looked down at it, blinked once, and then hid head fell backwards with a thunk. He was dead.

I retrieved my knives from the tiger and the hybrid. My friend watched passively as I finished off the two who were still alive. The ferret had already died from blood loss. I couldn't have let them live. They were scum, and didn't think too differently from their boss.

"Hey Manic," My friend looked at me curiously. "What exactly are ya doin' down'n this dump?" He didn't seem in the least perturbed by the killing that had taken place a moment ago.

"I could ask you the same thing, Flip." He smiled at me.

"Well, we both got our pasts and secrets, and our own reasons for everything. We can leave it at that." He said. I briefly glanced towards his mind and got a shock. I felt a small portion of memories from his past and I almost had a heart attack then and there.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I know what you mean." I understood what he mean all right, you scratch my back I'll scratch yours. I didn't dig around on him, he did the same for me.

We silently agreed to keep our reasons, along with any and all explanations, to ourselves. I led him around for a bit, looking for a way to the victim I had felt. We eventually found an old stairwell. I was right, she was in an old wine cellar.

Flip followed me down the steps and through a small door. We were in a dark room, almost impossible to see anything. The same room I had 'dreamed' about.

"N-no! Please! St-stay away!" A small voice sobbed from a corner. I looked a little closer and saw a cat, about my age. Flip gasped as he saw the terrible knife wounds covering her.

"Chillax dudette!" He said gently, trying to gain her trust. "Trust me, those bozos ain't gonna bother ya any more."

* * *

I was sitting on the couch a while later. Flip had calmed her down just enough so that he could get close enough for him to knock her out. We'd left her right next to a investigation headquarters, the closest to a police station that a city in Mobodeen could get. Flip and I had gone our separate ways shortly after.

I thought about what I had seen in his mind, those memories from his past. I shuddered at the thought.

"And I thought _I _had a bad past. Compared to his, I was singing Mary Had a Little Lamb while picking daisies." I muttered to myself. All I had felt was a tiny portion, yet I knew I didn't want to see any more.

Then I realized something. Flip had felt me touch his mind! I knew he wasn't another 'path, he wouldn't be able to hide that from me if he was. But he knew how to shield his thought. He couldn't stop me from feeling his emotions, only other empaths or someone truly without emotion would be able to do that. He also knew when I touched his mind, heck, he probably even knew what memories I had seen!

His words came back to me. 'Well, we both got our own pasts and secrets," and then the suggestion to stay quiet. It was too coincidental. Before, I hadn't been able to see anything in his mind. Then all of a sudden I see his memories? Even if it was just a small part it was definitely not an accident.

Flip had _let _me see them, to let me know I was better off not knowing. He and I were more alike then anybody knew. I laughed as another realization came to me.

We were alike in so many ways, except for one main difference. His surfer accent and laid back attitude _weren't _fake, mine were. The only thing that people saw about him that wasn't real was how he acted stupid.

I smiled, then frowned as my eyes wandered over to the small digital clock Sonia had fixed next to the door. It read 1:26. I stood up and headed over to the shower. I felt dirty, stained. As I had killed those creatures, I had felt every single thing they had as if it were myself.

That was just the price I had to pay.

* * *

**Me: Hey peoples! Okay, just need to clear this up. If you've ever read The Mouse of Anon's stories on Kleptomaniac then you know about Manic's past in this storyverse. For those who haven't, I suggest you go and check Anon's stories out so you can understand my concept o Kleptomaniac better. If you have, then I have to say his past is pretty much the same up until he meets his siblings for the first time. As for the whole Mercia thing... pretend Mercia is just a part of Mobodeen. The whole deal with Espio and Mighty... ummm... I honestly don't know what to tell you. Let's just imagine that it doesn't happen in this storyverse, alright? If you're confused on anything just pm me and I'll try to clear it up for you okay?**

**Manic: Alright already, we get it. You have no idea what the heck's going on. You're making this up as you go.**

**Me: ...What makes you say that? 8l**

**Manic: Number one: I'm an empathy remember? Number two: This whole conversation/argument thing we're doing is a figment of your imagination. Therefore, I know things that I normally wouldn't because this whole thing is crazy.**

**Me: *snore***

**Manic: Yes! It worked!**

**Kleptomaniac: High five!**

**Manic: (after epic high five) Wait, if you're technically me, then how are we talking to eachother?**

**Both: *look at me***

**Me: *snore* Lettuce wraps...**

**Manic: Even in her sleep she's insane.**

**Kleptomaniac: Read and Review and maybe she'll be so happy she'll regain some of her sanity.**

**Me: *still asleep* Ha... *snore* Coulda sworn... *snore* heard summun say... *snore* I might get back... *snore* my sanity... *snorts and snores* As if...**

**Manic and Kleptomaniac: O.0**


End file.
